


Blood in the Water

by LJadeK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJadeK/pseuds/LJadeK
Summary: They've all seen Tony in action in his Iron Man armor, but they've never seen him in action with Pepper as they rule the corporate world together. They know he does it, but they've never seen it with their own eyes. It's a look and idea Steve will never be able to get out of his mind again.





	Blood in the Water

“Tony couldn’t convince them to do that, could he?” Clint scoffed into his bowl of cereal.

 

All of the Avengers, minus Tony, were gathered in the communal kitchen and were going through the various states of waking up. Steve heard Clint’s comment as he came walking in, freshly showered, back from his morning run.

 

“You’ve never actually seen Stark in action, have you?” Natasha smirked over the rim of her coffee cup.

 

“I see him put on a metal suit and take down bad guys all the time.” Clint insisted as Steve opened the refrigerator and popped open a bottled water, tipping it back and beginning to drain it with large gulps.

 

“Yes, but you’ve never seen him in action in his _other_ suit. That man wears a Tom Ford three piece the same way he wears his Iron Man suit. Total grace and power. When Tony Stark walks into a business meeting, he is the definition of dominant.”

 

Steve started to choke on his water while Natasha was outright grinning at him now, her eyebrows bouncing with suggestion. Clint either didn’t notice Steve struggling to breathe, or he chose to ignore it.

 

“No way, don’t make shit up. Oh god, now I’m trying to picture it… I can’t, I need proof. Prove your claims, Romanov, I have to see this to believe it.” Clint insisted, his cereal now forgotten.

 

“Why do I care if you believe it?” She shot back as she spooned into more of her banana yogurt finally taking her knowing eyes off of Steve as he tried to breathe again.

 

“Naatttt…” Clint whined.

 

“Oh my god, fine. Field trip today, Stark Industries. Okay with you, Cap?” She asked, batting her eyes that were sparkling with fake innocence while everyone else turned hopeful eyes on him.

 

Steve didn’t have a good reason to say no, there wasn’t anything important on the agenda today, he didn’t see any excuses. They all stood up after finishing breakfast, agreeing to meet back together in the garage in an hour.

 

Steve has never actually seen Tony in action outside of the Iron Man suit. Objectively, yes, he knew that Stark Industries was a titan in the corporate world, and he knew that Tony himself had led Stark Industries to become the behemoth that it was after Howard’s sudden death. Pepper had taken over and continued the progress, but Tony was the one who had pushed his legacy through the dark times and out the other side to where it now reigned at the top of the world. So yes, Steve knew that Tony must have the skills and the prowess in the corporate setting, but just like Clint and the others, he had never actually seen it.

 

Steve has always had a problem with his imagination. It was beyond overactive. Normally, it wasn’t a problem, but right now, it was creating the potential for an embarrassing situation for him as he sat on the couch in the dark corner of Stark Industries largest conference room that Pepper’s assistant had informed them she and Tony would be entering momentarily.

 

Tony had always been gorgeous in Steve’s eyes. Gorgeous from the moment they met and in every moment since. When Tony was happy as he laughed with Clint and Thor, mischievous as he teased Bruce and “the other guy”, kindness as he opened his space to Natasha and let her stash knives all over their living spaces so she felt safe. Even when he fought with Steve himself, Tony was beautiful. His breathtaking eyes that somehow contained all of the colors in the world when the light hit them just right. Steve felt he could own every color pallet sold and he would still never get their depths just right, and he had tried.

 

He was nervous, sitting here with the others, in the furthest chairs in the darkest corner. The room was full of important business men and woman from various companies. To be completely honest, Steve had no idea what they were all here for – some kind of deal that was to be put on the table and the company that could meet the demands set by Stark Industries would end up as the partner in the endeavor. Natasha had said it was a brilliant business strategy; Pepper and Tony were making the other companies sell to them, putting them in the higher position of power.

 

Everyone’s attention was drawn by the sounds of the heavy wooden double doors opening.

 

Natasha’s voice was low in Steve’s ear as she began to speak, “Have you ever been in a room and seen Tony Stark and Pepper Potts walk in side by side? The entire room goes quiet. Even those who don’t like them or who envy them fall completely silent, like a strange reverence.”

 

True to her words, a hush fell over the room as the pair came striding in. Since no one else had the Super Solider hearing they didn’t hear as Natasha continued her narrative in his ear.

 

“All eyes watch as one of the most powerful men in the _entire_ _world_ crosses the threshold. He knows his power and the effect it has on the room and its occupants. Look at the confidence, Steve, he knows he owns the room and he hasn’t even opened his mouth yet. And you know what his mouth is capable of, don’t you? All sharp wit and dangerous edges you could cut yourself on.”

 

If Steve had been in any kind of right mind he would have been mortified at the things she was whispering and his reaction to it. He would have put a stop to it immediately. Unfortunately, his brain was completely offline the moment his gaze landed on Tony. He was everything that Natasha was describing and more.   

 

“There isn’t even any posturing. There’s nothing artificial in the confidence that Tony Stark holds, not here. Here in this corporate world, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts rule with absolute power. Between the two of them they bring the competition to their knees.”

 

The last word came out in a breathy exhale that Steve found himself copying in a desperate attempt to remind his body how to actually breathe. They all watched as Tony and Pepper stood tall side by side at the head of the large glass table. Pepper began the meeting, her voice strong as Tony stood next to her, his relaxed posture still nearly screaming power in a way that Steve had only ever heard of but never seen in person.

 

“All the power they wield, but they never overstep. Can you imagine if they didn’t have the morals that they do? The things and people they could take advantage of?”

 

Steve’s heartbeat was off the charts. How could no one else hear it? It was so distracting.

 

“Pepper is the lawful to Tony’s chaotic, but they are both playing for the good. Imagine if they weren’t. She reminds him the lines they don’t cross and he keeps her from boxing in her imagination. Maybe in the personal relationship world they didn’t mesh well, but here in this world? Here in this world they do nothing but compliment each other.”

 

They watched as Pepper turned to Tony, who stepped up to take over their pitch without a moments hesitation. It continued to flow seamlessly. All eyes were glued to the man as he stood tall and proud as he gestured to the files that had been distributed to each member of the table.

 

“What did I tell you about that suit? Tom Fork three piece. God, he wears it so well, doesn’t he?”

 

Steve couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat. His eyes cataloged every inch and movement of Tony’s body in said suit. He’d seen Tony in his suits more than a million times, and he had shamelessly checked him out at least that many times. His suits had a way of hugging every delightful curve and accentuating his strengths. He happened to know that there were many many websites dedicated to Tony and his ass especially. Thank god no one but the Avengers themselves had gotten to see Tony in his skintight under suit. So far that gift has been reserved for the team only as they were gearing up or dressing down from a fight. If those pictures got out he had no doubt they’d break the internet. The sight of Tony in that black form fitting material had been added to Steve’s many guilty pleasures that saw him through nights alone in bed.

 

“Most people don’t realize that what the suit is hiding is even better. Lucky us, we’ve seen it. Tony has that lean powerful kind of body. Not the bulk, but the sinewy muscle that you know comes with long endurance.”

 

When the hell had Natasha’s voice become the devil on his shoulder that whispered his darkest desires?

 

“Complete control. Only someone who has spent considerable time studying human body language would be able to tell what he is thinking, and even then, he’s good at hiding it. Not perfect, but nearly. See how his jaw tightens slightly whenever the older man with the turkey neck speaks? Mr. Stark isn’t a fan of him, or the older redhead’s young assistant who follows his every step. Clearly, they aren’t worth his time, but they would never be able to tell. I wonder if anyone has been able to break that cool discipline? Wouldn’t that be something to see?”

 

Steve shifted slightly in his chair in an attempt to cover his situation.

 

One of the men at the table began to argue with something that Pepper had said. Pepper’s eyes were alight with an unspoken challenge as she regarded the man with an air of someone who had just stepped on something unsavory in expensive shoes. Tony’s quick wit shut down the argument efficiently and spoke volumes to the rest of the table that any further arguments would be dealt with swiftly in the same manner. No one was foolish enough to make the same mistake. The meeting came to a close and Pepper excused them all from the room to go over the details and put together proposals for she and Tony to look at later. As the occupants filed out of the room she and Tony hovered over the files and spoke together in low tones.

 

Once the room was cleared of all of the business men and woman, Natasha flicked on the light that was overhead, drawing attention to the small corner they were all packed into together out of the spotlight. Tony and Pepper's heads snapped up and over to them at the same time. Pepper’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before her eyes narrowed at them all and she huffed in out annoyed breath.

 

“What is this Tony, take your kids to work day?” She asked as she turned back toward him.

 

Tony’s face betrayed only momentary surprise at seeing them all there before the corners of his lips lifted into a small smile.

 

“Well kiddos, did you learn anything from Daddy?” He leveled his amused gaze on each of them, resting last on Steve. There was no way he could trust his voice or his thoughts right now, so he wisely kept his mouth shut and let the others take over the situation.

 

“We just thought we’d play tagalong today, that’s all. Clint issued a challenge this morning and well, you know me, I couldn’t just let him win.” Natasha said as she smoothly slid out from her perch over Steve’s shoulder and began to walk over to the table with Bruce and Thor trailing after her.

 

“Et tu, Bruce?” Tony quipped as his hand landed on Bruce’s shoulder with a fond squeeze.

 

“You didn’t even realize we were here.” Bruce smiled sheepishly.

 

Tony laughed as his eyes locked with Steve’s. “Yes, you all behaved _very_ well.”

 

Steve felt his face flush as he looked down at his shoes, suddenly very interested in the polished floor underneath his feet.

 

Thor leaned on the table, which groaned slightly under his weight as he fiddled with one of the pens, which then snapped in his fingers.

 

“So,” Clint said as they started to move towards the doors, “Do you think you’ll get the offer you wanted?”

 

Tony laughed at Thor as he continued to eye Steve with intrigue. “Pepper is like a shark; she can smell blood in the water.”

 

“She’s not the only shark in the room, don’t sell yourself short.” Bruce said with a parting pat on Tony’s back as they all began to leave the room.

 

"I enjoy sharks." Thor said, "They are incredibly interesting. Tony and I watched programs about them a few days ago. Very informative. A whole week of television dedicated to them, can you imagine?"

As Steve passed Tony he was able to pull himself together enough to throw Tony a small shy smile before his eyes found the floor again. He was nearly out the door when Tony’s hand shot out to grab his bicep. The grip was strong but gentle and there wasn’t any force behind it.

 

“Did you learn something today, Captain?” Tony whispered, his voice a _very_ low rumble that Steve somehow felt reverberate deep in his own chest.

 

“I-I don’t…” Steve stumbled.

 

“Well, I guess we should be going, let you get on with your meetings. You’ve got them all in the palm of your hands, I’m sure you know.” Natasha said with a smile and a wink.

 

“Blush is a good color on you, Steven.” He couldn’t help the full body shiver at the use of his full name tumbling from Tony’s sinful lips.

 

"In the palm of my hand sounds good, doesn’t it?” He whispered. Steve’s breath hitched as he felt Tony’s warm puff of air next to his ear. He wasn’t able to form reply fast enough as Tony continued, “I think I’d like you wrapped around my finger better, though.”

 

Steve definitely did not whimper as Tony released his arm and stepped back as if nothing had happened.

 

“See you at home, kids.” He grinned as he turned back to the table and the file with Pepper.

 

As they all filed into the elevator Steve looked up to find everyone grinning at him.

 

“Stop it.” He said, trying to add command and heat to his voice and failing miserably.

   

“I’ll try to forget this moment next time you are giving us orders in the field.” Clint said and the rest of them tried to smother their laughs and scoffs.    

 

Bruce of all people decided to join in by saying, “Captain America, all hot and bothered by Tony Stark’s blatant display of power.”

 

Steve was about to argue when he saw them all pulling out wallets and swapping money with each other. Natasha grinned triumphantly as she collected the largest sums.

 

Steve’s face heated up again as he pushed the stop button on the elevator and left them all inside, hearing a last, “His office is on the 89th floor!” and “Kiss _Mr. Stark_ goodbye for us!” As the doors closed and he took the stairs instead. Maybe he could beat them to the car and make them all walk home. They deserved it for playing that dirty of a trick on him. And then betting on it? Unbelievable.  

 

At least he could distract himself right now by imagining all of the many painful ways he would punish them in training. The thoughts brought a small conciliation smile to his face. As he descended the stairs Tony’s words continued to echo in his ears. He groaned and ran a hand over his face with the realization he would never, ever live this down.

 

After a few floors Natasha’s last comment caught up to him. Tony’s office was on the 89th floor. Well. Now that his embarrassment faded he thought about things. Tony had been direct and made a fairly obvious pass at him, he doubted that he read that wrong. Maybe Tony was kidding, trying to make him uncomfortable, but maybe… maybe not. Maybe Tony’s interest was genuine. Steve glanced at the floor number he was currently on. Well. If he stared heading there now he could arrive with a few minutes before Tony would be back in his office. He could beat him there and wait for him in his office.

 

Tony wanted to know just how well behaved Steve could be? Steve was more than willing to show him.

 

With a smirk he changed directions. And since he had the car keys in his pockets, the team would either have to walk home or wait for him. That was fair punishment as far as he was concerned.


End file.
